Amanitan
Faction: Race: Amanitan Character Name: Eel (Amanitan Language is a series of sounds not able to be mad without gills and the ability to breath out of ones mouth and gill at the same time. Thus all Amanitans take a name from old Terran Aquatic life that is as close to Translation as possible) Age: 57 Sex: Male Appearance: Like all Amanitan's stands Eel slightly above 5 foot with scaly green skin and looks to be a mixture of Fish, Lizard, and old Human. The fins on the side of his face end in black tips and give off the look of what should be mutton chops. His hands are webbed with hard nails used to crack open shells. His scales are dulled more than other Amanitans due to being in the sun more instead of water. This is from his years as an explorer. His eyes are a vivid pink set above a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, He wears shoes that are closer to wraps due to his wide webbed feet. Bio: Eel is the Captain of the flag ship " The Void Jewel ". He has spend many years posted on the flagship of the Amanitan race and seen more of the universe because of it. He misses home, but has trouble remembering it at times. The Amanitans do not allow large ships to land on their homeworld due to how fragile their ecosystem is. Being a member of the crew since a preteen most of his life has been on Amanita's moon or in space. He took over as captain 10 years prior to current day after his old captain retired from old age. Much of Eel's wonder lust has dulled as he has gotten older. He is slow to anger and often talks like concerned father than a ship captain. This has made him ideal as a diplomat as he often looks for a middle ground solution. He is nearing the end of his life cycle and is prepping for a replacement. Crew: Carp- Carp is the second in command of The Void Jewel. To outsiders he looks like a more brightly scaled Eel. This is because Amanitans are very similar at first glance. What separates him from Eel is the the size of his scales. His are larger and thicker. He does not have black tips on his gills, but has a faint bluish tint on parts of his face depending on the light of the room. He is more of the task master of the ship. He ensures members stay in proper shape and are trained correctly. He is very recent to the ship, but rapidly moved up the ranks due to his worth ethic and out the box thinking. Lamprey: Lamprey is an officer on The Void Jewel, but unofficially being groomed to be the next captain. He was in charge of Methane transportation until promoted to the ship. After a few conversations Eel realized that Lamprey had a natural disposition for diplomacy. Where Carp is skilled at planning and ensuring things happen, Lamprey is a natural leader. The crew loves him and has embraced him even though he has only been on board a little over a year. There is very little the crew would do for him. Family: Amanitans are birthed from eggs in a communal pond. They do not have direct family and are more aligned to their crew or peers. Amanitans value those they work/live with over traditional family ties. If an Amanitan is on a ship with other Aliens he will see them more as a family that the others birthed in the same pond. Stats: Fleet:1 Ship:4 Infrastructure:2 Diplomacy:5 Luck:3 Faction Sigil/Motto: The Amanitan Sigil is solid green background with a black circle with a small one to the right of it. It is to represent the planet Amanita and it's single moon. Other Pertinent Info: Amanitans do not allow large ships on their homeworld nor allow visitors. The have their ships stationed on their nearby moon and have guests visit there. This is because of the nature of the Amanitans and their homeworld. Their main export in the same chemical used to create ship fuel. This same chemical is also very toxic as well as vital to the gestation of the Amanitan eggs. Too much or two little causes the eggs to not hatch and ruins them. The chemical also can cause massive environmental damage if not contained properly. Because of this, and other environmental issues, means they do not allow people on planet. The ecosystem is is extreme fragile and the Amanitans will not risk their species over visitors.